


50 A-hyuks of onion

by Nekroxx



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), Shrek Series, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekroxx/pseuds/Nekroxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad and cold night two relationships seem not to go well, but a new one is born, more edgier and euphoric than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 A-hyuks of onion

He took a quick look at the mirror, checking if everything was ready for his date. “Should I take a jacket? Will it be cold?” He thought to himself, no, he doesn’t take no jackets, jackets are not edgy enough. Shadow checked for a last time in the mirror his hair, he was nervous, after months of chatting with this guy, after all that sexting and cam shows, he finally was going to meet him. The day before Shrek seemed happier than ever, they were talking again on cam, and he asked Shadow out on a date, finally he took the courage to ask him out, Shadow of course was happy too, but he couldn't show his happines, that would destroy the edginess he had.

He got out, it was cold, but he didn’t care, he needed to look more edgy and badass than ever tonight. He finally arrived to the Onion King, he waited a bit outside but decided to enter, maybe he was waiting inside too. He sat, and orderer an Cheseonion with fried onions, with the Onion king menu came the onion juice and caramelized onion ice-cream. He had time enough to finish all that, it was late, his date didn’t appear.

Meanwhile outside the Onion King Mickey stopped and looked at Goofy in the eyes.

 -Look Goofy, I can’t take this anymore, I’m tired of this, I can’t do it anymore, we need to break up.

 -M-Mickey, a-hyuck, but why? Wasn’t I nice enough to you? I always finished last Gawrsh!

 -Sorry Goofy, this is it, I’m going to Donald’s house for this weekend, I’ll come next week to pick up my stuff.

 -Mickey…

Mickey left, Goofy sat there on a bench, in the cold of the night illuminated only by the Onion King lights, he cried.

Shadow went outside, and he sat in the bench next to Goofy.

 -You mind if I sit?

 -No, I don’t mind.

Shadow looked at Goofy, he looked like he just cried, Shadow would’ve been crying too if it wasn’t for him being so edgy.

 -Seems like you had a bad night too huh?

 -Ayup…

 -Mind if I ask? I had some horrible night too and some talking would help.

 -My boyfriend just broke up with me, after all this time…hyuk..what about you?

 -I had a date, with some guy I’ve been chatting with since months ago, we were supposed to meet here, he loved onions and swamps..

 -Darn, it’s still not late for a date, would you go with me on a date right now?

 -Well..whatever, yes, but let’s go to my house, it’s near here and it’s too cold to be out now.

They talked while walking to Shadow’s home, they learned a lot of interesting things about eachother. They finally arrived to the building, and when Shadow was looking for his keys the door behind them oppened, it was the neighbour.

 -Can Stitch say hello?

 -A-hyuck! You scared me little guy. Hello I’m Goofy.

 -Aloha! Stitch. My name, Stitch.

 -Awrsh, what a cute neighbour you have there Shadow.

 -Poocha Chubugga Oom Chickee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

He shut the door still laughing. Goofy looked at Shadow confused, but he was focused on opening the door. When he opened they both entered. Goofy took a quick look at everything in Shadow's house, it was quite nice and warm, not what he expected from someone so edgy. They both went to the living room, Shadow went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and then served some wine for them both. They drank, laughed and had fun. They talked about their life, Shadow told Goofy all about Shrek and Goofy talked about his relationship with Mickey, it was really late but they wanted to keep talking and having fun. Goofy stood up because he had to go to the toilet, but he accidentally tripped and feel on top of Shadow.

 -HYUK! Gawrsh, sorry I…

He stopped and they both looked into eachothers eyes, for a moment Shadow could feel Goofy’s hot breath in his skin, it smelled like wine, he moved a bit forward and their lips finally touched. They started kissing uncontrollably on the couch, undressing and caressing their bodies. Goofy was so gentle and nice, and his hands were really warm. Shadow stood up and guided Goofy to his bedroom. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody made for a friend, she said I should post it here, if enough people like it and want it to continue I'll start writing more chapters.


End file.
